Cambiar por él
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: — ¡Pero tú puedes hacer algo para cambiar tu comportamiento! —exclama tratando de no sonar brusco. Zuko se masajea las sienes, ha comenzado a dolerle la cabeza—. Eres mi novia Mai y te quiero. Solamente quiero que estemos mejor juntos, quiero que no discutamos más y que pasemos más tiempo juntos pero eso no va a ser posible si tú no cambias tu comportamiento.


**Cambiar por él**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

**Línea Argumental:** _"La Isla Ember"._

**Pareja:** Zuko & Mai.

* * *

La isla parece no dormir por el ruido constante que proviene de la casa de Chan y aunque en un momento le pareció divertida la idea de asistir a las fiestas del chico, ahora que sabe que no se pierde de nada, le molesta la música que se transmite a través del ambiente. Ella no ha probado un solo bocado de la bandeja que hace una hora le han traído ya que no le gustan los higos dulces que nuevamente la doncella le ha preparado y la sola presencia de esa comida, le provoca que el estómago comience a dolerle.

Al principio la idea de visitar la Isla Ember le ha parecido buena para afianzar un poco más su relación con Zuko pero ahora que los días han transcurrido y su novio pocas veces ha sido cariñoso con ella, a Mai le parece monótona y aburrida. Alguien llama a su puerta y ella se pone de pie, dispuesta a abrirla. El rostro surcado por la cicatriz no tarda en aparecer. Lleva puesta una bata de seda roja con el estandarte de la Nación del Fuego bordado con hilos dorados.

Él sonríe de medio lado y se apoya estratégicamente en el umbral de la puerta. Mueve su cabeza con un movimiento que intenta llamar su atención y sus cabellos negros bailan junto a la luz de los candelabros que iluminan la habitación. Su mirada luce nerviosa y se aclara la voz antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

—Si hubiera estado durmiendo, me hubieras despertado de todos modos —responde ella y su voz suena defensiva, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Zuko parece asentir con un nuevo movimiento de su cabeza. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y balbucea un par de veces, buscando las palabras indicadas para decir.

—No puedo dormir por la maldita música de Chan y creí que tal vez tu tampoco. Como tampoco tenemos nada que hacer y dormir suena bastante aburrido, quizás podríamos ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

Mai lo observa desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

— ¿Dar un paseo por la playa? La música de Chan se escucha tres kilómetros a la redonda y tú quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa —Zuko abre la boca a punto de replicar algo pero ella lo interrumpe—. Tienes razón, dormir suena aburrido y de todos modos, la música se escucha del mismo modo aquí que en la playa.

Él suelta un suspiro que no ella no percibe y ambos se encaminan hacía la playa. La arena aún tiene impresa las huellas de todos aquellos que asistieron a la playa durante el día y es una novedad que ahora esté desierta. Eso suele ocurrir cada vez que Chan organiza una de sus fiestas y todo el bullicio se encuentra en su casa. Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Mai y Zuko observan al mismo tiempo en dirección a la casa que permanece iluminada con luces de diversos colores y la música hace vibrar las paredes.

Continúan caminando por la playa mientras pequeñas olas les mojan las puntas de los pies. El calor que reina en el ambiente ha comenzado a adherirse a la piel de cada uno. Mai detesta el silencio que se ha instaurado entre ellos dos y como si Zuko escuchara sus pensamientos, comienza a silbar una melodía que ella no puede reconocer. De repente, él clava los talones en la arena húmeda y toma su mano entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué te han parecido las vacaciones en la isla? —Mai enarca una ceja y antes que pueda responder, Zuko la interrumpe—: Me refiero a nosotros aquí.

Mai lo escudriña con sus ojos negros como el carbón.

—No tengo una opinión al respecto —dice y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho—. Antes que llegáramos a la Isla Ember me prometiste que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos pero lo cierto es que pasas discutiendo conmigo, no llegamos nunca a un acuerdo y no realizamos ninguna actividad juntos.

Zuko frunce los labios formando una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿Tú me estás recriminando el hecho que no pasemos más tiempo juntos? —pregunta y extiende los brazos al cielo, en un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Qué yo me paso discutiendo contigo? ¡Tú eres la que siempre se queja por todo y siempre soy yo él que hago todo mal! Siempre estoy intentando complacerte mientras que tú solamente das negativas, críticas y reproches.

—Si al menos te esforzarás un poco por querer complacerme o me preguntarás acerca de lo que quiero hacer, quizás no te reprocharía siempre por todo.

—He intentado todo para complacerte. He intentado tener detalles lindos contigo, acercarme a ti y demostrarte mis sentimientos pero tú siempre te comportas a la defensiva —responde con el ceño fruncido—. Es como si te sintieras débil por recibir un poco de cariño.

— ¿Y si así fuera? —pregunta—. He crecido en una familia donde siempre debía comportarme de forma educada y acorde a mi clase social. No hablar cuando no me correspondía, no dejar ver mis emociones y comportarme como si todo me fuera indiferente. ¡No puedes culparme de algo de lo que no tengo la culpa!

— ¡Pero tú puedes hacer algo para cambiar tu comportamiento! —exclama tratando de no sonar brusco. Zuko se masajea las sienes, ha comenzado a dolerle la cabeza—. Eres mi novia Mai y te quiero. Solamente quiero que estemos mejor juntos, quiero que no discutamos más y que pasemos más tiempo juntos pero eso no va a ser posible si tú no cambias tu comportamiento.

Zuko comienza a caminar de regreso a la casa mientras suelta un sonoro bufido. Mai se queda estática en el lugar, las olas de la playa le siguen mojando los pies y una sensación de culpa le atraviesa el cuerpo por una milésima se segundo. Ella sabe que Zuko tiene razón y que la mayor parte de la culpa de que estén atravesando por toda esa situación. El poder de la solución se encuentra en sus manos pero eso significaría dejar de lado todas las enseñanzas de sus padres y abandonar parte de su orgullo.

— ¡Espera, Zuko! —grita y corre tan rápido como sus pies le permiten.

El chico se voltea cuando escucha su voz pero lo único que puede ver, es el rostro de Mai a pocos centímetros del suyo. Siente su cuerpo sobre el tuyo y su espalda no demora sentir la arena colándose a través de la bata que lleva. Mai coloca sus pequeñas manos sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello y las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a regalarle suaves caricias.

—Te amo, Zuko —confiesa y luego sus labios se unen en un tierno beso. Sus bocas bailan al compás que marca la otra y se descubren nuevamente—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Zuko asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Entrelaza sus dedos con los esbeltos de Mai y la acerca aún más a su cuerpo. Jamás han compartido aquella cercanía pero él ya se ha vuelto adicta a ella. Le gusta cuando Mai baja la guardia y se entrega a sus besos de aquel modo, le gusta tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo.

—Me encanta cuando te olvidas de todo y me sorprendes de esta manera —las mejillas de Mai se tiñen de su suave color rosado—. ¡Ahora vamos al agua!

Mai quiere replicar que no lleva su traje de baño y que él tampoco viste la ropa adecuada, pero se contiene y se pone de pie. Zuko la carga en sus brazos y corre con ella hasta la orilla de la playa. El agua se siente tibia cuando él la suelta y vuelve a besarla.

Por Zuko es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa hasta cambiar radicalmente su comportamiento.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chapoteando en el agua se mezcla con la música que proviene de la casa de Chan.


End file.
